


anything

by poppyharris



Series: honey, honey, how he thrills me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), needing help from your best friend's older brother's twin, probably? canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: harry needs help from george on how to get a date, but he's having a little trouble himself.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: honey, honey, how he thrills me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025505
Kudos: 13





	anything

it was eight days until the yule ball, and harry still didn't have a date. hermione had simply stared disparagingly at him when he'd asked her, and recommended he ask help from someone who actually knew how to talk to women. and that didn't include ron.

harry ignored the advice to ignore ron, and seeked him out the moment hermione had turned the corner towards the library. he jogged quickly towards the study area, knowing ron hated working under madam pince. his arm protested a little as he ran, still not quite fully healed from the first task. harry skidded into the area, nearly going straight into the bookcase by the entrance. hannah gave him a dirty look, before going back to writing an essay, adding to the scratching of quills. 

ron was sat in the corner, staring in horror at his essay. yeah, he was definitely doing potions. harry sat opposite ron, probably looking extremely desperate, judging by ron's reaction. "are you okay, man? you look like someone's just died," ron whispered, leaning across the table. justin shushed ron, looking like he was ready to jinx the pair. "come on, we'll go back to the common room."

a quick jog and avoidance of peeves, and the pair were back in the common room, where george and fred were whispering in a corner, ginny was giggling at something michael corner was saying, and neville was gently stroking his fern. a couple of other people were dotted around the room, more than usual during the last week of christmas term. "oi! fred!" ron yelled across the room, causing a prefect to roll her eyes, and george's ears to flush a deep red.

"what do you need, ickle ronnikins?" fred looked over his shoulder, before seeing how desperate harry looked. "jeeze harry, you alright?" harry shifted a little uncomfortably, looking over at ginny, before looking quickly back at the twins. 

"i need a date," harry scrunched up his nose nervously, worried that the twins were going to laugh. fred, instead, looked at george, who flushed an even brighter red, then looked out of the corner of his eye at the blonde prefect. he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before looking back at harry.

"i'll get you a date if you help me," george whispered, leaning closely to harry. the blonde prefect looked over at the group whispering, frowning a little. 

"i really hope you're not talking about how to jinx the fire again, george. i can't cover for you again and say it was a first year," she sighed, going back to reading a thick book with a runic title. harry hadn't seen her around before, else he would've remembered her carefully braided black hair which contrasted brilliantly with her snowy white skin and deep blue eyes. she looked serious, but smiled when george promised he wasn't going to jinx the fire. "just be a little quieter, okay? and if you're going to start moaning about how you can't get dates, go do it in the boys dorms."

"why? jealous?" fred laughed, leaning forward a little, blocking out george's staring, red face. the prefect rolled her eyes, a small giggle leaving her.

"i wasn't even planning on going, if i'm honest. my mother's brought me a dress, and sent me hairstyles, but i honestly don't know if i can be bothered to go," she sighed, leaning back in the soft sofa. george smiled slightly, winking at harry. "some beauxbatons boy keeps trying to ask me."

fred nodded, leaning back. "who'd you wanna take, harry?" george and fred said in unison, the chatter in the common room almost disappearing.

harry's eyes widened, before he shook his head. "anyone at this point, honestly. i don't want to have to go alone, but then i don’t really want to ask anyone.”

”my sister’s not got a date, and she’s in your year,” the prefect didn’t look up from her book, clearly not too interesting in talking to anyone who wasn’t a weasley twin. harry’s heart soared at the prospect of not having to ask, but still getting a date. and if the prefect’s sister was anything like her, he was sure she was very pretty.

”really? that’s great! what’s her name?” harry turned his back on the twins, blocking out the sound of george whispering frantically into fred’s ear.

”annelies, but she prefers annie,” the prefect finally stood up, shutting the heavy book with a thud. “she’s out practicing potions at the moment, but i’m sure you can catch her in the great hall.”

harry was about to reply when george quickly stood up, shoved ron into harry, and grabbed the prefect by the wrists, causing her to gasp and drop the book. “what the hell are you doing, george?!” 

george looked suddenly very scared, his eyes widening as he gulped. “tonah, will you come to the yule ball with me?” he asked, his voice wavering a little.

ron made a little “ohhhh” sound, and nudged harry. “her sister is annie eden, y’know, the one with the veela mother?” 

that would explain george’s sudden lapse in judgement. tonah was still standing there, looking like her flight or fight was about to kick in. george had gone a brilliant shade of red, but he hadn’t backed off yet.

fred was laughing on the windowsill, watching his twin struggle spectacularly. ron rolled his eyes at his brother, nodding towards george in the centre of the room. “how long has he been obsessed over her?”

”about, four years? she kept crying while waiting to be sorted because she was so nervous, so he kept whispering jokes to make her laugh,” fred finally stopped laughing, just as tonah twisted her hands to hold onto george.

”sure, i’ll go. but i’m not dancing,” tonah smiled softly, the small gesture making george flash an even brighter shade of red.

harry stared at the pairs around the room, gulping slightly. he better not have to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> song: anything - example


End file.
